


Падающего подтолкни

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Нет в алкоголе ни стремлений, ни жажды изменить хоть что-то; тем он и привлекает





	Падающего подтолкни

**Author's Note:**

> r.roo – art of forgetting

Несправедливость и жестокость мира не дает ему спать. Проходит час, за ним второй и третий; нет, сна не будет и сегодня так же, как не было его и вчера, ночь — безжалостная пора, которая заставит прочувствовать каждую секунду, и каждая эта секунда будет отравлена тоской и отчаянием.  
Утром Талос выходит из кабинета, не оглядываясь: незачем затягивать, ему и так известно, что будет вечером.  
Он покидает бутылку, одиноко стоящую на столе, переступает через порог, и дверь возникает за спиной легко убираемой преградой; нет, еще не время, позже, он сделает это позже. Вечером все повторится снова — быстрей открыть двери и тут же, оказавшись в кабинете, заблокировать их, торопливо подойти к столу, сорвать галстук, схватить бутылку, сделать глоток прямо из горла, и позже, много позже — опомниться, сесть на диван, вспомнить про стакан, если будет еще в нем хоть малейшая необходимость.  
Дверь закрывается, и Талос подавляет сожаление; нельзя пить перед тем, как выходить к людям, это совершенно исключено, и мрачная улыбка тут же едва заметно трогает губы: надо же, такие мелочи все еще волнуют, все еще заставляют держаться и обманываться тем, что его слабость не выйдет за пределы стен кабинета, останется запертой и неизведанной, как новая партия хорошего виски.  
Талос покидает бутылку, чтобы снова к ней вернуться. Чем дольше разлука, тем ярче эффект от встречи.

Талос прекрасно понимает, что это не решит ни одной проблемы.  
Талос осознает, что все будет усугубляться; не тешит себя иллюзиями о том, что вот завтра он решительно соберет все эти бутылки и выкинет их к черту. Пустые — да, непременно выкинет, но их место заполнят новые.  
Алкоголь заканчивается слишком быстро. Время тянется удручающе медленно — настолько медленно, что это совершенно невыносимо; чистое отчаяние — как чистый виски, так же блестит в стакане, не оскверненный ни единым кубиком льда, и так же обжигает горло.  
Талос наконец проваливается в темноту, перестает думать обо всем на свете; забытье — это именно то, что нужно ему больше всего.  
Забытье жизненно необходимо этим вечером, а также последующим, а позже — и утром, и в обеденное время; каждый глоток поначалу отдаляет вселенскую тоску, слегка отодвигает на задний план разочарование и усталость, и мысли больше не царапают голову изнутри, не давят на грудь и не настигают его в этой блаженной пустоте.

Он не ищет себе оправданий. Выбор довольно прост — либо он справится с этим, либо нет.  
Безнадежность замирает не только в мыслях: теперь уже смотрит из углов всех комнат, переливается на груди значка полицейского, пропитывает чужие слова о том, что нужно взять за оружие и показать проклятым «чистым», что они не могут вот так просто кошмарить тех, кто усовершенствовал себя.

Вино или виски — уже не имеет значения.  
В нем растет отчаяние, все стремительно обессмысливается с каждой умирающей секундой. Пить или не пить — больше не дилемма, и уж тем более — не вопрос.  
Он не чувствует себя полностью готовым к этой борьбе, но и не может больше ничего не делать.  
Несправедливость возмущает и опустошает. Собственная беспомощность кажется огромнее вселенной.

Представления о том, каким мог бы стать мир, и каким он сейчас является, поражают своим несоответствием.  
Внутренний диссонанс идет по нарастающей, одна бутылка сменяется другой, и нет им конца; нет, нет — это несправедливость бесконечна, а вино закончится когда-нибудь, и тогда придет очередь виски, или что там еще удалось достать у контрабандистов.

Золотой Век, который все пророчили с развитием аугментаций, стал невообразимо далеким, его смела волна агрессии и потрясающей слепоты, и новый Средний век, который еще недавно представлялся чем-то настолько далеким, что даже не стоило и воспринимать его всерьез, теперь распрямился в полный рост, закрыв собой все перспективы и надежды на будущее. Все это оставляло сплошное недоумение.  
— Если аугментации — зло, то что вы будете делать, если ваше тело пострадает так сильно, что вы лишитесь конечности или какого-нибудь органа? Никто не хочет умирать. У вас будет выбор — жить дальше или стать беспомощным калекой, а то и умереть. А как только вас аугментируют — а случится это в подпольной операционной, потому что отныне все подобные процедуры вне закона — вы будете жить в местах, подобных Утулеку. Кажется ли вам это нормальным?  
Они, конечно же, теперь твердят только одно: лучше сдохнуть. Но кто захочет умирать, зная, что спасение реально, и аугментации не только позволят выжить, но и сделают гораздо сильнее и выносливей?

Вино теряет свою притягательность той ночью, когда не справляется с потоком мыслей.  
Заснуть не получается. Вино опротивело раз и навсегда, не оправдало и части ожиданий, не избавило напрочь от разъедающих разум мыслей.  
Когда одно лекарство не действует — прописывают более сильнодействующий аналог.  
Следующее утро начинается с виски.

Талосу кажется, что без него все непоправимо изменится. Такие мысли попеременно воспринимаются и как нормальность, и как невообразимое преувеличение.  
В чем он точно не ошибся — так это в том, что все действительно изменяется.  
КПА признают террористической организацией.  
Мирное решение — не тот вариант, который устроит иллюминатов.

Талос снова и снова смотрит в глухой тоске на собственные руки: раньше он спасал ими людей, а сейчас спасти не может никого; эти совершенные, аугментированные руки отныне ничего не совершают, даже себя самого он спасти не в силах, что уж там о других говорить.  
Другие — это боль, отчаяние и злость, другие — это мысли, слова и действия, другие — это то, о чем никак не получается перестать думать.  
Как получилось, что Талос увяз в словах, как так вышло, что все его действия стали подобны песку, который не в силах удержать ни пальцы из плоти и крови, ни пальцы из железа?

Аугментация сделала его лучшей версией человека — лучшей в плане продуктивности и функциональности.  
Но лучшим человеком при всех этих дивных характеристиках так и не получилось стать; не для того же он остался жить, чтобы топить свои мысли и свое время в алкоголе?

Как можно обнадеживать людей, когда он сам себя обнадежить не в силах?

Внизу больными огнями переливается Город Големов, и в этом ужасном, отвратительном месте теперь живут все те, кто должен был стоить новое, лучшее будущее. Те, кто расширил свои возможности, те, кто собирались совершать невообразимое и невозможное.

Ночь глубока, и нет в ней дна, и нет конца этим мыслям; конечен только виски.

Мирная КПА вооружена до зубов, и жадно ждет одной только искры. У каждого — огнестрельное оружие и холодное, у каждого второго — граната, спрятанная в складках одежды или под кроватью — никаких больше укромных мест для хранения, все важное должно быть в пределах вытянутой руки — чтобы схватить, больше не раздумывая, чтобы больше не видеть дурных снов, в котором утонула реальность и перспектива.

Как так вышло, что даже у него самого в потайной комнате лежит оружие? Он не хотел его, не желал видеть, убрал с глаз долой, но и не вынес за пределы офиса; точно бы не стал применять, да и успел вряд ли, но все равно оставил — не по забывчивости, а по навязанной необходимости.

Вас могут не спасти ни наши умения, ни наше оружия, серьезно говорят ему члены КПА. Всех наших способностей может не хватить, чтобы вас защитить. Мы стали лучше, но не стали бессмертными, у нас есть оружие, умения и отчаяние, но всего этого может не хватить. Возьмите это оружие, в критической ситуации используйте его, не теряйте времени на размышления. Действуйте быстро и не сомневайтесь. Действуйте как мы.  
Понимаете ли, ответил им Талос, и воспаленный взгляд выхватывал лица, полные решимости, что тогда все то, о чем я говорил — о чем говорили вы — может стать совершенно неважным?  
Мы понимаем, отвечали они молчанием, и от этого становилось не по себе.

В суетности предстало во всей своей изувеченности нынешнее сущее: не будет больше никакого проблеска. Ужалило мыслью об этом, и боль прошила грудь сначала один раз, потом еще и еще, и уже не отпускала больше. Была иллюзорной, но от этого не менее невыносимой. Ее Талос тоже заливал алкоголем — уж хоть ее-то с переменным успехом, в отличие от всего остального.

За огромным окном умирал закат, насаживаясь на недостроенные шпили Города Големов алым диском солнца, и вместе с ним умирало и сожаление, и недоумение, и тоска о навсегда утраченном.

Рабия — это тот же Голем Сити, только покрасивее на плакатах, разве вы не понимаете?..

Людям не нужны перспективы, им нужна война. Талос ненавидел ее, отторгал ее — и все же она снова подступила к нему слишком быстро, насмешливо смотрела на него со дна опустевшего стакана, из прицела винтовки, из отражения в мутной луже — смотрела отовсюду, со всех поверхностей и предметов, притаилась в каждом слове и каждом движении, и было уже невозможно ее вытравить хоть откуда-то. Заполнять пустоту стакана, опускать ладонь на дуло винтовки, намеренно наступать в лужу — вот все, что ему оставалось — все, что он сам себе оставил.

Мир повернулся до того неприглядной стороной, что невозможно найти таких сил, чтобы заставить себя смотреть на него каждый день и каждую ночь, время перезрело агрессией и готовилось упасть к ногам уже сгнившим плодом, нет, нет, нет здесь больше ни рассудительности, ни здравомыслия, одна неутолимая жажда растерзать друг друга на части, сожрать целиком, не оставив ни кожи, ни костей, ни потрохов — все употребить на пользу себе и хоть так стать наконец чем-то большим, выплеснуться за переделы слов и поступков, начать новый отсчет.  
Крыши, люди — все в крови заката, закатом испачканы механические руки, закат заливает кабинет до потолка, и нет сил отвести от него взгляд.  
В отражении стекла Талос видит собственное лицо: закат разукрасил кровавыми разводами правую сторону лица, будто трещинами. Будто бы сам Талос давно и непоправимо треснул, а когда именно — не заметил; сейчас же это даже не пытается представляться хоть немного значимым и осмысленным.  
Нет в алкоголе ни стремлений, ни жажды изменить хоть что-то; тем он и привлекает.  
В нем нет разочарований; единственное, чего от него ждешь — так это возможности забыться, и с этим он отлично справляется, большего и не нужно.  
Талос напивается безыскусно и бескомпромиссно, отторгая в эти часы душевной слабости весь этот жестокий мир. Он ждет, когда навалится на него дурное благодушие, милостивая апатия, жадная темнота. Внутренние ресурсы исчерпываются быстрее, чем вода в мировом океане, и алкоголь может лишь ненадолго заполнить эту поразительно всеобъемлющую пустоту.

Всегда одно и то же; как бы не тщился бы ты это исправить, хоть как-то повлиять на исход нынешнего дестабилизирующего хода вещей — все зря, все ни к чему не приведет, сама борьба обессмыслилась и давно сгнила в болоте сожалений.  
Он закрывает глаза, и видит не предтечу шторма и не зигзаг грозы. От края и до края горизонта под веками колышется сплошная раскаленная лава, и легкие распирает горячий воздух, и никак не получается от этого умереть.

Скорее, cкорее, в темную бессмысленную бездну, скорее погрузиться в нее, скорее бы избавиться от сомнений и этого смертного отчаяния, которое все чаще овладевает умом.  
Талос закрывает глаза, откидывает голову на подлокотник, и пустая бутылка выскальзывает из его пальцев, катится прочь, но Талосу до этого бардака в своем кабинете и своей жизни этим вечером — как и четырнадцати предыдущим — нет совершенно никакого дела.  
Он закрывает глаза, и все тотчас перестает существовать: раздоры, пустые слова и безнадежные попытки спасти хоть что-нибудь. Все это тонет в алкоголе, тонет без всякой надежды быть найденным — и эта иллюзия дарит зыбкий покой на несколько часов, а если повезет, то и на всю ночь.  
Он закрывает глаза, и в эти затянувшиеся минуты, охваченный слабостью своего рассудка, отдается снова и снова одному и тому же желанию: исчезнуть.  
Мир катится в бездну с невероятной скоростью, и всех усилий Талоса недостаточно, чтобы удержать его на тонкой грани здравомыслия; забудь, забудь об этом, все тщетно, и если действительно падающего нужно подтолкнуть, то незачем мешать неизбежному.


End file.
